School no Jutsu!
by Dakishimeru
Summary: [Naruto AU] Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha have been the best of friends since God knows how long. Watch them as Juniors at Konoha High struggling with friends, love affairs, and...Creepy fangirls and old people?
1. Wake up call!

**A/N: Hey guys it's Dakishimeru here with a brand, spankin' new story! Hope you enjoy! Anyway, time for disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, that belongs to **Kishimoto-sama**, or any of the characters but the plot. The song also belongs to **Kotani Kinya**...

**YOSH! Now time for the story!**

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE- SMASH...

"Would you just **SHUT****UP** for **ONCE**?" groaned a feminine voice. Her voice was hinted with much grogginess, and anger, then again, who wouldn't if you were awakened from your beauty sleep? A sigh escaped the female's peach colored lips as she pulled off the deep purple coloring covers off her slim body. She then stretched out her arms as a loud yawn came out from her mouth. After blinking a bit, her eyelids went full. Emerald hues quickly darted to the now, almost broken black alarm clock. Blink, blink…It was 5:45AM…Great, just great…Her back fell down, back onto the comfy sanctuary of her queen sized mattress. Rubbing her back into the soft material, similar to what a tabi cat would do, a slight moan of delight escaped her lips. Nothing beats rubbing your back against a soft, comfy bed, thought the teenaged female.

Without a second thought, she stopped and threw her legs over her bed, and stood up. She began to walk to where the bathroom was, or well her own personal bathroom that is. After opening the door, she quickly closed and locked it and began to strip off her night clothing. A pink tank top, black short shorts, and pink under garments appeared on the blue tiled bathroom floor in a matter of seconds. Another yawned escaped the teenager's mouth as she began to turn the knobs to start up her shower. Getting it to just the right temperature, she quickly went in and purred out in pleasure.

"Ahh, nothing beats a nice, hot shower in the morning…" she cooed out as she closed her eyes, enjoying the hot water dabbing lightly against her bare skin. A few minutes went by before she opened her eyes again. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, she opened it up, squeezed the bottle and let the sakura scented shampoo flow out onto her soft, creamy colored hands. She then began to wash her strawberry colored hair, softly massaging her scalp. Minutes passed before she washed the shampoo from her hair and continued on by grabbing the scentless bar of soap and washing her slim body.

Clink. The door knob to the bathroom turned, and revealed the teenaged girl wearing nothing but an olive green towel, clung around her slim body. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she made her way to her drawers to get out her under garments to wear for the day. Her head turned, looking over her shoulder to look at her alarm clock, or well, what was left of it. 6:05AM flashed in a bright red color. Good, she still had some time to pick out a nice outfit and have a nicely made breakfast. Once the garments were put on, she made her way to her closet. A simple one it was, just big enough to fit a few outfits, but not majorly big like some other girls had theirs. Her hands glided across the hangers that held clothing, from dresses to jeans to even string bikinis. A smile appeared on her face as she finally picked out the outfit for today.

It was a pretty simple outfit, but still really nice. A pastel pink colored top and light colored khaki capris. She swiftly put them on, not wanting to waste any precious breakfast time. Closing her closet door, she quickly made her way back to her drawer to pull out simple white ankle socks. Putting them on, she then grabbed a pair of ankle, black All Star converse. Her face made its way to her full view mirror. Making her way to it, she smiled at her appearance. _Perfect_ she thought before putting her mid back length hair into a pony tail. Glancing at her clock one last time before she went to the kitchen, it read 6:30AM. Her smile remained as she skipped her way to the kitchen. Sizzling noises were heard, as well as a pleasant aroma was in the air. She sniffed the air and felt her stomach growl. Peeking through the kitchens door way, she saw her mother already up and making breakfast. She grinned and stepped in, taking a seat at the small kitchen table that resigned there.

"Morning okaa-san!"

"Mmm, good morning Sakura." Said the older woman, with a smile on her face. She resembled the teenager in a way, having the slim, feminine figure, same emerald eyes, but instead of pink colored hair, she had a light shade of red. She looked over her shoulder to see her daughter all ready for the first day of school. Her smile widened as she quickly remembered that today was also her daughter's first day as a junior at Kohona High.

"So okaa-san, what are you making for breakfast?" asked Sakura, her stomach growling more, begging for food. The strawberry colored hair girl quickly reassured her stomach, telling it, it was going to get food, and good food, very soon. Her mother grinned and replied with

"Oh, just some eggs and bacon. It'll be ready in a minute." A small whine escaped the teen's lips. Another minute! She couldn't STAND to wait another minute! She wanted her food, and she wanted it now! Her mother couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's behavior. For someone who's going to be a junior in high school, she sure still acted like she was in second grade.

Minute was up. Sakura's mother quickly shut off the stove and set the food down, right in front of Sakura. It was steaming as it was just finished just merely seconds ago. A grin was plastered across her face before she mumbled out a small thank you to her kind mother. Soon enough, food went flying in almost all directions, but still amazingly, happened to land in the hungry girl's mouth. A sigh escaped the older woman's lips as she shook her head. Oh how she wished her daughter had some manners…

Once she was done with her wonderfully made meal, Sakura hugged her mother and wiped off any remaining crumbs that she might have not gotten off with a napkin.

"Ah, okaa-san, thanks for the wonderful meal!" Sakura purred out while rubbing her now full and happy belly. Her mother shook her head again and just smiled.

"No problem Sakura. Now, you better hurry. You need to brush your teeth and then head off to school. You better not be late, hear me?" she said to her daughter while giving her a warning glance. She just grinned at her mother before bobbing her head in approval.

"Gotcha, now, off to brush teeth and then walk to school!" she shouted out childishly, before making her way back to her bathroom.

* * *

**At the corner of the street (after Sakura finished brushing her teeth and all)**

With a grin on her face and her green messenger like bag slung over her shoulder, Sakura waited for her favorite blonde haired friend. 3…2…1…

"**SAKURA-CHAN**!" was heard down the sidewalk. Panting and running, a blonde haired teen made his way to the strawberry colored hair girl. Her grin grew more as she saw her best friend grinning, as per usual. As soon as he was at her side, they took off walking down the other end of the sidewalk, off to their high school; Kohona High. It was hard to imagine that these two teens were friends. I mean first of all, they were almost polar opposites!

Haruno Sakura, straight A student, 4.0 GPA since kindergarten, calm, usually happy, but has a mean temper. Uzumaki Naruto, B/C student, er not really going to get into his GPA, hyper, happy, goofy, and suffered from a case called 'stupidity'. Though, that didn't stop them from becoming the best of friends. But, let's see how did it start? Well, Sakura was in the 1st grade, being bullied as per usual because of the abnormal size of her forehead. Naruto happened to be in her class and saw what was happening to her. He quickly made his way to the bullies, told them to leave her alone or else. Of course, being little boys they just mocked him and told him to scram or else they'd pick on him too. Oh but Naruto was such a stubborn boy (not to mention he still is!) and just smirked at them, not afraid. The boys started a fight, just to scare Naruto, but nothing fazed him. He fought back, won, smiled at Sakura and told her that they were just stupid kids with nothing better to do. And that's how it all happened. So, here they are now, both 16 and now officially juniors in high school!

While walking, they stopped in front of a large house. Wait, scratch that, it was a HUGE mansion! Tapping his foot, Naruto quickly glanced at his wrist watch while mumbling something about Sasuke-teme going to make them be late on the first day back from summer vacation. Sakura's eyes seemed to have wandered up to the blue sky; a smile was on her face as she studied the clouds as they moved slowly. A few minutes passed before the door of the mansion opened. Both teens' eyes quickly darted to the door and stared. Out came another teenaged male with a slight scoff on his face. His raven colored hair was spiked up, kinda resembling a chicken's, he wore black slacks with black tennis shoes, a white muscle shirt with an untucked navy blue striped long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes were pasted on the ground before he looked up at the two. A sigh escaped his pale lips before walking over to them, his backpack slung on his left shoulder as he walked with them.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, what took so long!" shouted the blonde haired teen. His face clearly showed slight anger and a bit of curiosity. On the other hand, the strawberry haired teen was looking at the raven haired teen with a look of slight concert and wonderment.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun what took you long?" Sakura asked in a normal tone to her friend. He took in a breath before sighing once again.

"Long story short…Father held me back for a few minutes after my morning judo lessons to talk to me about how I need to improve a bit…" he said while gritting his teeth slightly in annoyance. Oh how he hated it when his father ALWAYS said he need to improve. That he needed to be on the same level as his nii-san is- Itachi. It's not that he HATED him, heck no, he loved his older brother and cared about him, but, he just seriously wished that people would stop comparing him to his brother! He wanted to make his family proud, but if it meant that he'd always be compared to him, then he really didn't want to do it then! His eyes were closed as he responded to his friends, and they still were as they walked down the sidewalk to school.

Naruto nodded to his male friend before fiddling with his orange hoodie. It's not that he had a problem with it, hell no; he LOVED this hoodie, almost as much as he loved ramen! Just that, he was bored and no one was talking so he was fiddling with it for now. His eyes wandered over to his female friend and smiled.

_She looks so beautiful today…_he thought before slightly blushing and looking down as his attire. It wasn't fancy like Sasuke's; it was more casual like Sakura's. It was just a simple orange shaded hoodie that went to his waist, a black muscle shirt under, dark colored blue jeans, and white colored skater shoes. Silence remained between the group as they continued to walk to school. That is, till Sakura began to dig through her backpack and pulled out her iPod. It was a pink colored one, just a normal one; she didn't really want to bother with getting the really brand new ones that were able to play movies and such on it. She just only wanted one to store music and be able to choose which songs she wanted to play.

Naruto looked over to her, him being on her left side while Sasuke on her right. Actually, Sasuke was also looking too; he was interested in seeing what song she would listen to. Both teenaged boys watched as the only girl in their three person group scroll through the long list of Japanese Rock and Japanese Pop music. A small smile played across her face as she had finally chose a song. It was No! Virtual by Kotani Kinya. He was a personal favorite amongst the group, even for Sasuke, though he'd never admit it in front of his fan girls or anyone else besides his friends and brother. The techno flavored beat blasted through Sakura's ear phones, letting the boys even hear it. The beat continued till a soft but noticeable man's voice began to sing.

_**Totsuzen sugite tsugou ga tsukanai  
machiawase kurikaeshi nogashiteru  
kokokara saki wa hanpa ja ikenai  
odoru machi kara kawareteru mitai**_

Sakura began to hum along to the song as the singer's voice continued to sing. She occasionally pretended to lip sync along, making her two male friends grin or smile at her childish antics.

_**Daiji na mono kara surinuketeku  
yume to ka mie sou de mie nakute**_

_**Kimi e no omoi ga boku wo hashirasu  
kengai nanka me janai  
atarashii kaze wo kanjita mama de  
saikou no koi wo misete yo**_

By now, both Sasuke and Naruto began to join in on Sakura's antics. Both pretending to hold a mic while grinning at each other and their female best friend. She grinned back in return to them and actually began to sing along to the song, for real.

_**Umakuikanai koigokoro mitai  
Chansu ga myou ni boku to surechigau  
kasanda tsuke ga ato kara kisou  
mogaite mo ima kara ja tasukaranai **_

_**Ikinari itai toko tsuite kuru  
kodoku ni iikangen nare sou de**_

Now it was Naruto's turn to start singing. He sucked in a breath and began to sing aloud, grinning along while singing.

_**Kimi e no omoi ga boku wo hashirasu  
kengai nanka me janai  
yokei na kotoba wa nanimo motazu ni  
Riaru na toki ni fureyou**_

Last but not least, it was Sasuke's turn. He smirked and began to sing.

_**Ima sugu ni yuku yo kimi no tokoro e  
kizutsuku koto mo meippai  
atarashii kaze wo kanjita mama de  
saikou no koishite**_

Of course now, it was all their turn to sing the final verse. They all looked at each other and grinned before singing the last verse of the wonderfully, bubblily song.

**_Kimi e no omoi ga boku wo hashirasu  
kengai nanka me janai  
yokei na kotoba wa nanimo motazu ni  
Riaru na toki ni fureyou!_**

They all striked a pose while the last word of the song rang out. They all stood still, lasting about a minute or so before busting out laughing. Sakura looked at her best friends and just giggled before speaking.

"I had no clue that you guys had a great voice..." she said while giggling more. Sasuke slightly blushed before shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked at Sakura and smiled slightly before turning to Naruto and smirked at him.

"I had no idea the dobe could sing either…" with that comment said, Naruto's grin faltered to a frown. He scoffed at the Uchiha and commented how he had no idea that the teme could sing. Sakura sighed at their behavior and just gave them a slight smack to the head. Both of them protested as she hit them, not really expecting that to happen. Naruto rubbed his head while pouting

"Sakura-chan! What was that for!" he asked her, still rubbing his head. The strawberry haired girl just raised a brow before shaking her head. Even Sasuke felt like pouting, but he knew it wasn't his style. But one question was in his mind now. When the hell did Sakura get a mean slight smack! Oh well, more questions to ask her, but for now it was just to get to school on time.

"Dobe, what time is it?" the raven haired teen asked the blonde haired teen, not really sounding that interested since his voice was usually coated with no emotion. The blonde just blinked, pushed back his orange sleeve and looked at his wrist watch.

"It's 7:25AM." Naruto said flatly to the Uchiha. Sasuke just nodded before sighing.

"So it's only 20 minutes before the bell rings, huh?" Sasuke said while looking up at the sky.

"I guess so…" Sakura replied as she put away her iPod into her messenger back. All three teens sighed, boy; this was getting boring already…

"…I feel pretty…" Naruto said while looking up at the sky, humming along the tune as he sang. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with a look of disbelief. What the HELL was WRONG with him! They both thought at the same time. However, soon enough Sakura began to go along with him.

"Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and…" she started while grinning at Naruto. Both of them made eye contact before looking at Sasuke. He blinked and then made a scowl, what were they up to NOW? As if on que, they both wrapped an arm around his neck and looked at him, straight on and shouted out; "AND GAY! AND I PITY, EVERY GIRL WHO ISN'T ME TONIGHT, LA LA LA LA LA!" both teens were grinning ear to ear as they sang it out loud. They knew it would piss off their raven haired friend, but they didn't care. They just LOVED to piss him off to no END! However, once they saw the EXTREMELY pissed off look of Sasuke, they immediately took off their arm, and…SPRINTED FOR THEIR DEAR LIVES! Sasuke of course, took off after his friends. **_How DARE THEM!1!_** He thought as he chased them down the sidewalk, his face brimming with a red hue and angry scowl. Oh they were SO in for it! He noted as he kept on at them.

"Hey, uhh Sakura-chan, do you think Sasuke-teme will catch up with us?" Naruto asked Sakura as he sucked in a breath as he sprinted next to her. The emerald hued girl shrugged and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes slightly widened before she turned back to Naruto and mouthed out the words 'Run FASTER!' He nodded and began to sprint faster next to Sakura, noting that Sasuke was right on their tails. Both teens shown distress on their faces as they ran, praying to Kami-sama that Sasuke, once he caught up to them would just laugh it off…Oh how that chance was once in a life time. They'd have to wait till hell froze over for Sasuke to laugh THAT off.

**SHANNARO! How DARE Sasuke-kun get his panties in a bunch just because Naruto and I were trying to have fun!** Inner Sakura thought as she paced around inside Sakura's head. Sakura made a mental sigh at her silly inner thought's thought. She really needed to see something about this inner self of hers…

_I dunno, he has every right to get after us you know…_**Yeah but seriously, NOT COOL! It's like a total PARTY FOWL! P-A-R-T-Y F-O-W-L! **_What's it with you and PARTY FOWLS? I mean HONESTLY! _**Hmfp, it's TRUE. Ultimate party FOWL! **_Will you just shut up? Sasuke-kun is on our tails now! _Outer Sakura noted as she continued to sprint next to the blonde haired teen. Who knew she could run for this long? Summer training with Naruto and Sasuke sure did pay off! (Training as in judo and karate classes with them, as well as running two miles with them everyday to gain endurance and stamina) A sigh escaped her lips as she continued to sprint. She closed her eyes as she ran, which turned out to be a BAD move for she bumped into someone. Sakura squeaked as she fell down to the hard concrete sidewalk, her bottom getting most of the damage. Naruto looked at the guy she bumped into and was about to yell at him for not seeing her running before he noticed who it was. Sasuke on the other hand, had begun to yell at him after he had caught up with Naruto and Sakura.

"What's the big idea? You should out and see where you're going baka!" Sasuke said as he bent down to help Sakura up. She blinked and looked at Sasuke's hand. She greatfully accepted as she stood up. She looked at the man she bumped into and slightly blushed. It was _the_ Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke blinked as he looked at the man, though he was replaced with a slight smirk.

"Ah, Neji! Long time no see, eh? What's up man?" Naruto said as he slapped Neji on the back as a friendly greeting. Neji slight flinched at the force Naruto used but quickly smiled at his friend.

"Nothing really Naruto…Just watching out for Hinata to make sure she doesn't get hurt or what not, you know, usual stuff. What about you?" he said as he looked at him before looking at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura slightly looked down as his gaze was on her. Neji quickly remembered that he had bumped into the strawberry haired girl.

"Ah, gomen Sakura-san, I didn't notice you running. You alright?" Neji asked her, flashing a slight smile while his eyes shown concern. She nodded slightly before smiling back at him.

"It's alright Neji-kun, no harm no done." She said as she waved her hand slightly before giggling. "Though, it should really be me apologizing, I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped into you…"

"No, no it was my fault. I should have saw you and told you to slow done." Neji told her while still smiling. She smiled more, her pink blush starting to spread a bit more.

…Cough…

All eyes turned to Naruto, apparently he was getting slightly uncomfortable with the lovey doveyness and decided to end it now. Sakura glared at her blonde haired friend while Neji sighed. Naruto pouted at them before answering Neji's earlier question.

"AH well, not really Neji. Just hanging with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme the whole summer. Went out on vacation with Iruka to the beach for a day. Though apparently Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan were already there with Itachi-san so we decided to spend the whole day with 'em." Naruto said while grinning. Neji nodded while continuing to smile. Sakura smiled at the awesome memory, it was a really great day that day at the beach. Sasuke just smirked as he remembered it all too well…

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_A blonde haired teen was walking next to a tanned, brunette haired man with a scar across his nose. The teen was whining at him about wishing Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme were here…And about wanting ramen. The brunette just sweatdropped at his foster son's behavior and just told him the next time they come to the bleach they'll have Sakura and Sasuke come along. Though, if Naruto's wishes were granted, Sakura, Sasuke AND Itachi were on the beach, playing some beach volley ball. Naruto grinned ear to ear and ran off, yelling out their names to catch their attention. Iruka just shook his head while smiling, glad Naruto was going to be happy now that his friends were there. For the whole day they chatted, laughed, goofed off, and even managed to play truth or dare. Boy that one was crazy…_

"_Truth or dare, Itachi?" Naruto said while smirking at him. The older Uchiha looked up before looking back at Naruto with his onyx colored eyes._

"_Dare." _

"_Alright, let's see…" Naruto said as he looked around, thinking of something for Itachi to do. His eyes wandered off to Sakura, who was wearing a pink string bikini, showing off her wonderful curve, and creamy colored skin. Her hair was held back in a messy bun and with some yellow colored clips. He grinned as he finally thought of the dare for Itachi. He knew he'd pay for it later, but for now, he wanted to just have fun._

"_Alright Itachi," Naruto started "I dare you to kiss Sakura-chan for one minute!" he exclaimed while grinning more. Itachi's eyes widened as he turned to look at the year younger girl. Sakura's whole face went red as she heard the dare. She looked at Itachi and turned another shade of red. Itachi slightly glared at the Uzumaki before inhaling. He lowered down to Sakura's eye level and came close, merely centimeters from Sakura's. She gulped and cocked her head, bringing it closer to Itachi's. Quickly, she closed the gap between them. It was a simple, but convincing kiss, however…A few seconds into it, it kinda started getting out of hand. Itachi was beginning to nip at Sakura's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Sakura gladly granted. Soon enough an all out tongue war was wagging between Itachi and Sakura. _

_Naruto growled at the behavior of the kiss. It was suppose to be a simple and funny kiss! Not some make out, lovey dovey session! _

"_THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled out as he stood up. He quickly tore the couple apart while his face flushed with anger. Itachi looked at him with a slight smirk. His panted slightly from the lack of oxygen from the kiss. Sakura was doing the same, panting while her face was flushed a red hue. Sasuke looked at his older brother with a slight glare. Seems that both teenaged boys were pissed at the older teen's behavior for their female friend. Sakura and Itachi on the other hand were actually kinda happy they got to kiss. Or well, Itachi felt accomplished and happy while Sakura was screaming for joy on the inside. She'd never admit it to her two best friends, but she had a secret crush for the older Uchiha. As the same for Itachi, he had a crush on the strawberry haired girl, but eh, he thought it was a high school crush. Who knows?_

* * *

Though, now Sasuke and Naruto had a face of anger as they remembered the truth or dare fiasco. Sakura was just blushing and giggling at the thought of the event.

"Anyway, we better be going…" Neji said as he looked at the other three. "We don't want to be late on the first day, you know…"

"Ah you're right Neji-san. Come on Naruto, Sasuke-kun. We need to head off, being late will make us look bad…" Sakura warned the boys as she took off already with the Hyuuga. Naruto and Sasuke both exchanged looks and nodded while following the other two. Soon enough the pair of four made it to their destination; Kohona High School.

Built in the year 1925, it's been quite a strict school, demanding atleast a C average by every student. Its current principal was Tsunade, granddaughter and grand niece of the two founding men of Kohona High. She was a pretty good lady, reasonable, but had a drinking problem. Known through out the teaching and principal industry as 'The Legendary Sucker' for her gambling problem as well, but also known as 'Tsunade-hime' for her high status in teaching and principal work. Many thought she looked too young to be a principal, but in actuality she was in her late 40's, early 50's! Blonde hair, golden hued eyes, large breasts and a cocky but motherly attitude was what she was made of.

The vice principal of the school was Jiraiya. He and Tsunade go way back, from their childhood. They both were friends, went to the same, school, blah, blah, you get the rest. Anyway, he looked more his age, but subtract the wrinkles. He on the other hand of things, was to put it as this; he was a super pervert. He always tried to peek in the ladies shower rooms, commented on the young women, tried to score or hit on the female teachers, you know the works. Though you had to admit, he was really funny and pretty loveable, but if you said that to Tsunade, she'd think you'd went insane.

The four teens looked around in the front court yard of the school, searching for any familiar faces. Sakura smiled as she quickly saw her friend Ino and Hinata. Ino and Hinata as well go way back with Sakura. Ino helped Sakura deal with the bullies as Naruto did. They both met in elementary school in the fourth grade, they both hit it off pretty great. Hinata on the other hand met Sakura in the sixth grade. Both were in the same math class and Hinata asked Sakura for help on their homework assignment. Sakura agreed and from then on, they were friends.

Neji looked around as well and quickly spotted his two best friends; Rock Lee and Tenten. He met Lee in the fifth grade and Tenten in the third grade. They all got along well since they shared a lot of interests and went along great with their personalities. He saw them talking with each other and laughing. He whistled at them, both teens turned their heads and smiled at Neji. They quickly made their ways to the mahogany haired teen.

"Neji! What's up?" Tenten asked while smiling at the Hyuuga teen. Lee nodded before adding in his own words of:

"Yes Neji, what's up? How've you been over the summer?"

"Ah, nothing really guys. Came to school with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke after I bumped into them, or well really Sakura." Neji said with an embarrassed face. Tenten and Lee nodded and looked at the group. Sakura was already occupied with chatting with Hinata and Ino, catching up with them. Sasuke and Naruto were talking to Itachi, Sasuke's older brother about who was better: Ai Otsuka or Ayumi Hamasaki. It was a pretty stupid debate, but Sasuke was saying that Ai was better while Itachi and Naruto argued that Ayumi was clearly better. Oh the J-Pop battles the guys have…

RING!

All the teens in the court yard groaned as the school bell rang, indicating that it was now time for them to report to their homeroom teacher to get their schedules. Sakura bid her goodbyes to her two friends while Sasuke swore to his brother they'd continue the J-Pop battle during their lunch period. Quickly the team of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke sped off to their homeroom, having been informed a week earlier via mail. They appeared in the classroom in a matter of seconds, waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive. Much to their surprise, their other friends also were assigned the same homeroom teacher. They all quickly sat in down and waited. Waiting, waiting…

Sakura turned to look at the clock; it read 7:50AM. Their teacher was already five minutes late she noted…

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…

The minutes passed before the door swung open, revealing a silver haired man with a white medical like mask over his mouth. He wore a slightly dressed up outfit: tanned colored slacks, black dress type shoes, white buttoned up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a red colored tie. He looked up at the class and smiled, or atleast they thought it was a smile.

"Ah, gomen…Sorry for being late guys, I had to go to a meeting this morning with the other teachers discus-" "LIAR!" Naruto screeched out at the man, as he tried to explain himself. The silver haired man frowned before sighing. Oh well, might as well just get on with introductions and role he thought.

"Alright well, I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. I teach junior regular math, junior AP math, junior GT math and senior regular math. I won't reveal much about myself, except that I'm not as old as you think, 25 years old thank you very much. Now, time for role." He said while looking down at the clip board in front of him, a white piece of paper on it. Calling out role quickly, he then look out a stack of small papers from one of his desk drawers.

"Now, I'm going to call out your names for you to come down and get your schedule." He said to the class before unclipping the papers. He called out the names and handed them to the rightful student. After a few minutes of doing this, all the papers were gone. Kakashi quickly sat down on his teacher's seat, leaning into it while closing his eyes. His hand began to dig through his pant's pocket and quickly came out holding a small orange book with the title '_Icha Icha Paradise'_ in bold yellow words. The class looked around and began to wonder if anything else was going to happen. Kakashi quickly sensed this and looked up at his class.

"Oh, and if you're wondering, locker numbers and locker combinations are also on your school bell schedules. Homeroom this morning will end at 8:30AM, after that you can go to your lockers and put your things away and report to your first period class. After fourth period you report back here for your study hall hour. And after that is your lunch period then your fifth and other two classes. Once it's 2:45PM you're free to go." He said before looking back done at his lovely novel. A few students blinked before going back to talking again to one another. Kakashi was just giggling and going 'Oh my' at some parts in his book. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks before trading off their schedules with one another to see what classes they got. It appeared as this:

**Haruno Sakura**:

1st period: GT English- Maito Gai

2nd period: AP Science- Orochimaru

3rd period: GT Math- Hatake Kakashi

4th period: AP History- Yuhi Kurenai

5th period: AP Reading- Sarutobi Asuma

6th period: Principal's Aide- Tsunade

7th period: Athletics Girls- Mitarashi Anko

**Uchiha Sasuke**:

1st period: AP Science- Orochimaru

2nd period: Regular History- Yuhi Kurenai

3rd period: GT Math- Hatake Kakashi

4th period: Regular Reading- Sarutobi Asuma

5th period: Regular English- Maito Gai

6th period: Teacher's Aide- Orochimaru

7th period: Athletics Boys- Shiranui Genma

**Uzumaki Naruto**:

1st period: AP Science- Orochimaru

2nd period: Regular History- Yuhi Kurenai

3rd period: GT Math- Hatake Kakashi

4th period: Regular Reading- Sarutobi Asuma

5th period: Regular English- Maito Gai

6th period: Vice Principal's Aide- Jiraiya

7th period: Athletics Boys- Shiranui Genma

All three teens sighed as they handed back each other their schedules. Least they had math together, and PE, even though they all knew that Anko and Genma probably wouldn't allow the PE classes to mix together. They'd probably think that they'd get all hormonal and what not.

"Hn…Seems like the dobe has all his classes with me…" Sasuke said with a sigh.

"HEY! Teme! Don't be like that!" Naruto said with a slight pout, which earned him a smack on the back of the head by Sakura.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun same goes for you…" Sakura said with a slight annoyance hinting in her voice. Both teens bobbed their heads in agreement with their female friend. They then started to chat from the boredom…Then to their surprise, the bell rang. Oh how time flies. All the class stood up and quickly rushed out the door to their lockers. The team of three just exited out quietly. Oh how their day was going to be fun…

* * *

**YOSH! Hope you enjoyed chapter one guys! I know I sure did XD Anywho, review and what not! That'll make my day, seriously! And don't worry, I'll bring in the other characters too, don't you worry!**


	2. Mayhem begins!

**A/N: Woot guys, it's Daki again! Time for another grand chapter of _School no Jutsu!_** **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! I had alot of fun typing it up! I hope I don't come off offensive to others in this chapter! Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto and characters belong to **Kishimoto-sama! **I only borrow the characters!

"Talk"- Regular speech

_Think_- Regular thinking

**_Think_**- Sasuke thinking

**Think**- Inner selves

_'Blah_'- Flashbacks (Sometimes used)

* * *

The three teens walked down the hall to their lockers. It was pretty easy to spot them since they were just by their homeroom and all right next to each other. They all grinned at each other as they went to their locker, turned the knob and wham, it was opened. The lockers weren't icky looking like some other schools, hell, theirs were pretty damn good if they said so themselves. They were all colored a light shade of red, pretty big sized due to them being high school lockers, all were cleaned and nothing written on the inside or out. All three began to dig through their backpacks for their school supplies. Better be prepared then not to be. After getting out the supplies they needed, they put their bags into their lockers and shut the doors before turning the knobs again, just incase anybody tried to break in they couldn't.

"Hmm…So I have GT English with Maito Gai huh?" Sakura mumbled out as she looked at her school schedule. Her eyes wandered to the room number, which happened to be down the hall to her right. A sigh escaped her peach lips as she looked up at her friends. She quickly saw that they were already looking at her, probably since they looked at their schedules faster then her. "So where's this Orochimaru's room located at Naruto?" Sakura asked him as she had a face of curiosity.

"Eh…His room is on the next floor up…His name sounds kinda weird, hope he isn't some weirdo with some problems…" the blonde haired teen said as he shuddered. The Uchiha teen just rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his blonde friend. Honestly, he didn't think Orochimaru would be some freak or anything. He personally didn't care how his teachers acted as long as they did their job of teaching them.

"Dobe, I'm sure he's just some guy who just does his job, stop getting ahead of yourself…" Sasuke said to the blonde as his face held a scowling look. Sakura sighed and nodded her head in agreement with her raven haired friend.

"You know he's right Naruto…I'm sure Orochimaru isn't as bad as you think he is…" Sakura said with a 'you-know-I'm-right' look. Naruto just groaned out in a slight frustrated manner before bobbing his head in agreement.

"Fine, fine, fine…But if it turns out I'm right, don't say I warned ya!" Naruto said as he began to turn his back to look at the direction the classroom was located at. Sakura shook her head before giving both her male friends a quick hug and goodbye. Sasuke sighed and began to make his way to the staircase. Naruto quickly followed him, not wanting to be behind or anything like that. Silence was with them as they walked up the long staircase. "So…How 'bout that Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he looked around, trying to strike a conversation with Sasuke. Onyx eyes made contact with Cerulean eyes.

"Hn…What about her?" asked the Uchiha as he kept his fast pace, climbing up the stairs. The blonde haired teen just kept up with him, not missing a single beat. He gave a slight pout at his friend's slight…Stupidity. He thought the Uchiha would know EXACTLY what he meant…

"Ugh…You know what I mean…What do you think of Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his friend, making their way closer to the top of the staircase. Sasuke sighed as he ran his pale colored hand through his raven colored hair. His brow furrowed with frustration as he began to think. **_Dobe…he knows how I think about Sakura. She's just a best friend. She's just there and has always been…He doesn't need to know how I think of her…_ Oh REALLY? Is that how you REALLY think of Sakura-_chan_? **

Sasuke blinked at the newly found voice in his head. What the HELL was going on with him! **_Who the hell ARE YOU! _Heh, kid I'm your inner self!**Said Sasuke's newly founded inner self. He grinned at the outer Uchiha while pointing to himself. **I'm here to make your life better! _More like make it worst…_**the outer Uchiha said with a mental snort. He didn't want to deal with something so…Put to the words of Nara Shikamaru, 'troublesome'. His newly found inner self gave off a pout before speaking again.

**Anyway…Kid, stop denying your feelings for Sakura-channn! You know you love her… You just don't wanna admit it! **Sasuke's inner self exclaimed as he grinned. Outer Sasuke gave out a groan. He didn't want to deal with some little voice in his head…Hell, if he even TRIED to tell ANY of his friends, they'd think he'd gone crazy! **_Hmfp, I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't LOVE Sakura! If any love, it's a family/friendship type love! _Oh REALLY? Ehehehe…What about those DREAMS of yours huh? Those…Naughty dreams of you AND Sakura? HUH? **Sasuke's inner self said with a bigger grin. Oh how Sasuke already HATED this little annoying voice…**_ I don't HAVE NAUGHTY DREAMS of Sakura and ME! _Sure you do! Remember in the 7th grade? **Sasuke immediately began to blush, but gave a mental growl at his inner self. **_THAT WAS THE 7TH GRADE AND I WAS GETTING HORMONAL GEEZ! _Righttt…Well, anyway, you better watch out where you're going, you're about to trip over that last stair. _Hu-_**

Sasuke's thoughts were quickly cut short, as he _did_ trip over the staircases last step. He fell forward, face first, into the hard, cold floor. Sasuke began to let out some…Beautiful language as he picked himself up. He shut his eyes as he rubbed his pale colored nose. Blink. He re-opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. Blood. Warm, crimson colored liquid was dripping down his nose, on _both_ sides. Naruto looked at his friend with a concern before kneeling down next to him.

"Oi, teme, you alright? Want me to take you to the nurse?" the blonde haired teen asked as his voice was dripping with concern. The Uchiha quickly shook his head as he stood up. He dusted off his shirt with his unblooded left hand and made his way to their first period classroom. Sasuke Uchiha would be DAMNED if he was late to his first period class! Naruto shook his head at his friend's behavior and just followed behind him, making sure he didn't trail any blood on the floor. Sasuke's hand quickly clamped onto the classroom's door knob, he gave a quick turn and wham, it opened. Naruto and Sasuke entered in quietly, noting they were the first students in the classroom. They both looked around, trying to find their teacher or a box of tissues for Sasuke's bloodied nose.

Hiss. Both teenaged boys froze as they turned to look at one of the science tables. There stood a python in a glass tank. It hissed at the boys again, it's cold, yellow eyes glaring at them. Naruto began to twitch in fear. He hated snakes. He thought they were giant worms from the pits of hell. Sasuke on the other hand was trying not to scream out loud in fear. He didn't hate them, but damnit they sure DID scare the shit out of him!

"Why hello boysss!" exclaimed a voice from the teacher's desk. Both 16 year old teens turned to look at the desk and screamed in fear. There stood Michael Jackson in the flesh! AHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Just kidding…There stood Orochimaru, their science teacher. He stood at about 5'10, pale colored skin, and long jet black hair, golden snake like eyes, purple eye shadow and weird type earrings. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes and a white lab coat. Orochimaru tilted his head to the side as he watched his first two students scream like girls and cling to each other for dear life. Did he look THAT scary? His eyes quickly darted to his pet snake in the glass tank. He gave a slight smile and turned back to the boys. His right eye began to twitch in annoyance, boy these boys sure liked to scream a lot…"Excuse me boys, but could you stop screamin-"

"AHHH IT'S A PEDOPHILE!111 RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!11 QUICK SASUKE-TEME SACRAFICE YOURSELF AND LET ME LIVE! I'LL MAKE SURE TO BANG SAKURA-CHAN AND NAME OUR FIRST CHILD AFTER YOU BUT, PLEASE DON'T LET THAT PEDO GET TO ME!111"

"WHAT! LIKE HELL I'LL RISK MY LIFE FOR A DOBE LIKE YOU! I'LL BANG SAKURA AND NAME OUR FIRST CHILD AFTER YOU BUT AGHHH NUUU PEDO!11" Sasuke screamed aloud as he looked at Orochimaru, forgetting he had a bloodied nose. Orochimaru began to twitch some more. These retarded juniors thought he was a pedophile! He gritted his teeth in frustration and got his large, science book on his desk. He quickly slammed it down on his desk and yelled out:

"SHUT UP YOU RETARDS! I'M NO PEDOPHILE!"

As soon as that was said, both teenaged boys were gapping at him, like fish out of water. Orochimaru just rubbed his temples while mumbling things about kids watching too much MTV and the World News…A sigh escaped his pale lips as he walked over to them, pried off the two teens from each other and handed Sasuke a tissue. The Uchiha blinked in surprised as he accepted the tissue. "How did you-" "Your nose is bleeding, it's pretty obvious. Also, your shirt is drenched in blood…" Orochimaru said coolly to the teenaged boy before making his way back to his desk. Naruto blinked dumbly before looking at Sasuke, then Orochimaru, then back at Sasuke. Orochimaru was right! Sasuke's shirt WAS drenched in blood! He couldn't help but snicker at his friend's stupid moment.

"Boy he sure got you there Sasuke-tem- OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME!" Naruto screamed at the onyx eyed teen as he rubbed his head. Damnit, the second time he got whacked and it was by the teme! Sasuke frowned and turned away from his retarded friend, dabbing the tissue every once in a while to his nose, wiping off the blood. Orochimaru shook his head at the boys' behavior. Honestly, they acted like two year olds instead of juniors in high school.

"Now…You two must be…Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?" Orochimaru questioned the boys, raising a thin brow. Both boys looked at the male in a dumbly manner.

"Wow, how'd you know?" "Dobe, shut up…But yeah how did you know?" Sasuke questioned Orochimaru, eyeing him in a suspicious manner. Orochimaru sighed out loud and slapped his thin, pale colored hand on his forehead. He mumbled something about kids these days being idiots…

"Oh, I know since the magical ramen fairy and the magical and beautiful 'Sakura-chan' told me while I had a tea party with them! And then we dressed up and played fairies and we shared some funny stories about you two!"

"HOLY CRAP LIKE SERIOUSLY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW THE RAMEN FAIRY!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes shone happiness, surprise at the man in front of them. Sasuke just scoffed at Orochimaru's sarcasm and his best friend's stupidity. Orochimaru just sighed and glared at Naruto. Naruto was number one on his 'to kill after world domination' list…

Orochimaru coughed to gain their attention. Both boys looked at him and raised a boy. "Alright well…" Orochimaru started "I'm you're AP Science teacher as you know…And er…Just make yourselves comfortable for now…Class with start in a few minutes once everyone else comes in…" Orochimaru said before sitting back down at his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long class hour…

**Off with Sakura…**

She twitched. This was her GT ENGLISH TEACHER! She had expected Maito Gai to be a bit more…Well er…Not so…Goofy? She thought he would be serious, not silly or anything like that. OH HELL NO, she was proved so WRONG. Maito Gai was the EXACT OPPOSITE of what Sakura thought he was going to be. He was funny, loves to joke around, and his image was well…Not what she had in mind. He wore khaki slacks, brown dress shoes, forest green long sleeved collared shirt, and a pale colored orange tie. He had a bowl like hair cut, tick type eyebrows, kind eyes and a smile that would sparkle like heaven. She sighed, least he wasn't like some serious old man. Maybe she would grow to like him? OH how she wished that would happen…But for now, he just kinda creeped her out.

"Alright class, I am Maito Gai, your GT English teacher!" Gai said with a grin plastered on his face. He paced around the front of his desk to gaze at the class in front of him. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was just right, he thought. "Now, I will call role and tell you what you guys will be doing in this class this year…" he picked up a clip board from his desk that had the role sheet. He quickly called out the names, and marked that they were here. After that was done he began to discuss about the projects they'd be doing this year. "Now class…" Gai started as he kept on looking at the class, smiling. "The projects you will be doing this year…Are going to be fun and youthful! There will be projects about Shakespeare, Arthur Golden and even Amy Tan! Now, the projects will be fun, simple and youthful, that is if you pay attention!" Gai exclaimed as he pointed his index finger to the class. "I want you all to have a great year in GT English. I don't want it to be a lag gag, blow off class where you can sleep and learn absolutely NOTHING about the joys and wonders of the English literature! Have I made myself clear?" Gai asked the class. They all nodded, some with smiles, some with frowns, and some looking pretty uneasy.

"Now class, you will be assigned seating partners for the whole year! I will call out names and if your name is called, with another, that person will be your partner for the year! Now…Let me start…Haruno Sakura…You will sit next to…" Gai began to scroll through the list of student names, trying to think of someone good to sit next to the famous Haruno prodigy (And yes, she's like a prodigy in this story because of her grades. She was offered to skip her last two years of high school to go right to her freshman year of college, anywho, back with the story!). His eyes kept on searching through till they widened. A grin appeared across his face. He found the Haruno a partner. "Haruno Sakura, you will be paired up with…Hyuuga Neji." He said as he pointed to the Hyuuga prodigy. Emerald hues quickly darted straight to the Hyuuga man. A slight blush appeared across her face as she smiled at the man. He blinked and gave a slight smile back. Sakura quickly gathered her items and sat down next to Neji. The rest of the class hour went by as Gai-sensei paired off everyone.

"Now class…My very youthful class…" Gai said with a grin. He searched his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. He gave them to the first person of the first row and told him to pass them down. "Your first project will be a life map. A life map you may ask? Well, a life map is a map of your life. The highlights if you will; the good, the bad, and possible the ugly events. Now, I know some of them might be a BIT too personal, but I assure you, you don't have to put down the things you don't want it. I want it to be a fun project! Now, I request atleast 8 events from your life, four good, four bad, or just a mix of them! It also must be decorated, labeled, and organized. I will NOT accept the sloppy stuff, if I get something that's turned in like that, I'll give you an F and make you re-do it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" the class said with a smile to Gai. The fuzzy browed teacher gave them his good guy pose, which was just him smiling his smile that rivaled the sun and his infamous thumbs up move. "Great! I expect the project done by…Well let's see, it's Monday so, I expect it by Friday! It'll be due at the end of the class period, and on Monday of next week we'll present them, alright then?" Gai said to the class, still smiling. All the students nodded in approval. "Great, now, we have about half an hour of class left. I'll let you guys' brain storm for your project. If you need any or what not, I'll be at my desk." Gai said as he walked off back to his desk. The whole class took out a piece of paper, a pencil or pen and began to scribble down things.

Sakura was smiling all the time as she wrote. Writing about how she met Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata. Of course she also wrote about the bad things too, like how her father had died at war. She was only a mere child when it happened too. A sigh escaped her lips as she kept on writing about the bad things that happened in her life. Unknown to her, lavender hues were staring at her the whole time. He frowned once he heard her sigh. Was something wrong with Sakura-san? Or was she just reminiscing on the bad events of her past? Whatever it was, Neji hoped she felt better soon. He didn't like it when people were upset, especially someone who was close to his friend Naruto. Though, he didn't want to ask her, he didn't want to appear as a pest. So went on with the class writing in silence, which Gai liked for the moment since he wanted some peace and quiet.

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke…**

A groan escaped Naruto's mouth. There was NO WAY in a MILLION YEARS would he TOUCH A FREAKIN' SNAKE! But alas, Orochimaru assigned for the students to get to know the science pets…Which happened to be hamsters, gerbils, mice, rats, fish, slugs, toads and…Snakes…And right now, Naruto and Sasuke were assigned to get to know Orochimaru's personal favorite snake that was named…Manda. He was a pretty cranky snake, always trying to snip at anyone who dare touched him besides Orochimaru and Orochimaru's assistant teacher Yakushi Kabuto.

"You touch him…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he stared at the glass tank in front of them. Sasuke glared the blonde haired teen and just gave a scowl of disapproval. Naruto pouted at Sasuke's reaction to touching Manda. He used to think that Sasuke liked snakes, I mean in their childhood Sasuke would love to see the boa constrictors at the zoo and what not while Naruto himself enjoyed looking at the rain forest toads and all. But apparently, Sasuke's taste in favorite animals changed a lot…

"No, you touch him dobe…I'm not touching a snake that'll bite my hand…" Sasuke growled out at Naruto as he kept on staring at the snake. Manda gave them a scowling look and tried to swipe at them. Good thing he was in a glass tank or else they'd probably be rolling on the ground in agony while screaming sailor talk. Both teens sighed, they weren't really getting anywhere anytime soon…Least not like this…Naruto began to rub his chin, trying to think of a way to touch or atleast _attempt _to touch Manda and NOT get hurt. Sasuke on the other hand was off staring into space as Naruto tried to think. Another sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips as he kept on staring out. Naruto then slammed his right fist into his left hand. A smirk appeared on his face. He finally thought of a plan.

"I got it!" Naruto exclaimed as the smirk still stayed on his face. Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and looked at Naruto with a look of annoyance. He gave a sigh and just raised a brow at his friend.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked before looking at the snake again. Naruto frowned but smirked again. He thought he was so GENIUS right now! Let's just hope that his plan was fool proofed…

"Hmfp, well my plan is this…We poke Manda with a stick and then tell Orochimaru that he's insane for buying a PMSing snake…" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke blinked. Naruto kept on grinning. Sasuke raised a brow further up. Oh how Sasuke thought Naruto was…Kinda smart right now. That wasn't a half bad idea…Anyway, Sasuke sighed and then nodded his head in approval. Naruto nodded and quickly pulled out a pencil. Oh well, it was close enough to a stick he thought. The blonde teen slowly, but VERY cautionously began to open the lid to Manda's tank. With one swift motion, Naruto poked the snake in between the eyes and closed the lid. Manda quickly growled and tried to shoot for Naruto's hand. Luckily for Naruto, the lid was already closed so all Manda did was bit the lid. Naruto snickered at the snake as he puffed out his chest, as if he was Tarzan or whatever. Sasuke just shook his head and walked over to Orochimaru, who was flipping through a magazine labeled 'Science weekly'. The raven haired boy just poked the teacher on the shoulder, trying to gain his attention. Orochimaru blinked and looked up at the Uchiha. He raised a slim brow at the sudden appearance of the Uchiha.

"Yes, what is it Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked coolly to the Uchiha. Sasuke just gave a sigh and said:

"Orochimaru-sensei, your snake…Manda is, really not that social. He tries to bite us every time we attempt to touch him. I suggest you keep him as a house pet or something since he's a danger to the students…" Orochimaru blinked again and sighed. "Oh I see…Well, I've been considering that thought, but maybe now is a good time to do it. Alright, thank you Sasuke for your concern of the well being of others. I'll take Manda to my house during your lunch period so the other students won't have to suffer…Much…" Orochimaru said with a slight smirk. He waved his hand, indicating that Sasuke can go back to his seat with Naruto. The Uchiha nodded and made his way back to his friend, still seeing that Naruto was still taunting the horrible snake. For the remainder of the period, Sasuke and Naruto just debated about who was better; Koda Kumi or Namie Amuro. Sasuke was going for Koda, Naruto for Namie. Oh boy, not another J-Pop battle…However, before the battle could go any further, the bell rung. Sasuke and Naruto, as well as the rest of the class stood up and gathered their stuff and began to walk out of the classroom.

After a few minutes, they met up with Sakura, who was walking up the stairs to go to Orochimaru's classroom. Sakura blinked and then screamed out loud at the blood stains on Sasuke's muscle shirt. He was lucky that it didn't get on his button up shirt or else he'd have to go home and change or worse, get a spare shirt from the office!

"My god, Sasuke what happened!" Sakura asked her friend, her hands on her hips. Naruto tried to repress a snicker while Sasuke sighed and tried to explain to Sakura about what happened to him. "Eh…Long story short, I tripped on the last step of the staircase and fell face first. Easy as that." Sasuke said coolly to his female friend. Sakura sighed and just shook her head, lecturing Sasuke about being clumsy and should watch out where he's going. Though, the bell was going to ring in a few minutes so they quickly hurried off to class.

For the remaining three periods, it was pretty good. Sakura discovered Orochimaru to be a pretty cool teacher if you're on his good side; Kakashi wasn't all that lazy as she originally thought he was, and that Kurenai was a really great and strong willed woman. Naruto learned that Kurenai was really nice, Kakashi was still lazy and used excuses and that Asuma was easy on the class, not giving them homework or bothering to even tell them that they would have homework. Sasuke learned that Kurenai was a reasonable and kind woman, Kakashi was pretty cool and decent, and that Asuma was lazy and a smoker. Soon enough, all three teens were walking side by side, back to their homeroom to just sit and chat since homework was very scarce on the first day of school.

**Lunchtime (Eh I skipped, sue me…WAIT NO DON'T!)**

Soon enough it was lunch time for the juniors. Lucky for them, or sometimes unlucky for them, the school decided to mix up the students this year. The freshmen would eat with the sophomores, and the juniors and seniors eat lunch together. That meant one thing for the group of three- Sit with Itachi and his gang of morons. Or well, his gang wasn't really dumb; they just acted flat out weird. Anyway, the gang of three got their lunch and sat down at Itachi's table. Sakura on Itachi's right, Sasuke's on Itachi's left, Naruto on Sakura's right, and well er, Itachi's friends just sat there too. This was how his group was: Hoshigaki Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori. Itachi was mostly close to Kisame, Kisame being his best friend, he was pretty good friends with the others. Sasuke was on good terms with them all, as well as Naruto, while Sakura…She was really great with them. She was kind of the motherly figure of them, always scolding them for their wrong doing sometimes. Even though they were seniors, they still acted like kids. Anyway, they all sat down and caught up with one another. Kisame said he went to his beach house with his family for most of the summer, Zetsu visited his old town for the last week of the summer, Tobi doing some volunteer work around the town, Deidara teaching some clay classes for younger kids and Sasori visiting his grandmother in another town, hanging around there and making new puppets.

As they all chatted and ate, the sudden topic of what happened for Itachi over the summer came up. Sakura quickly blushed a pink hue, Sasuke choked on the piece of tuna sushi he was eating; Naruto began to growl slightly, gripping tightly on his chop sticks almost breaking them, while Itachi just looked down with a smirk. If you looked closely you could see a light blush appear on his face, though that is if you look REALLY closely you could see. Kisame coughed and just looked at the four teens and wondered if everything was alright with them.

"So what did…Happen over the summer, Itachi?" Kisame asked, trying to get their attention again. The group quickly got out of their moment of silence and quickly looked at Kisame. Sasuke coughed and just looked away while Itachi sighed. Boy, they gang was going to laugh out loud at the story…

"Well you see, it happened like this…" Itachi said to Kisame…

**Flashback thingy, whoo! **

"_Truth or dare, Itachi?" Naruto said while smirking at him. The older Uchiha looked up before looking back at Naruto with his onyx colored eyes._

"_Dare." _

"_Alright, let's see…" Naruto said as he looked around, thinking of something for Itachi to do. His eyes wandered off to Sakura, who was wearing a pink string bikini, showing off her wonderful curve, and creamy colored skin. Her hair was held back in a messy bun and with some yellow colored clips. He grinned as he finally thought of the dare for Itachi. He knew he'd pay for it later, but for now, he wanted to just have fun._

"_Alright Itachi," Naruto started "I dare you to kiss Sakura-chan for one minute!" he exclaimed while grinning more. Itachi's eyes widened as he turned to look at the year younger girl. Sakura's whole face went red as she heard the dare. She looked at Itachi and turned another shade of red. Itachi slightly glared at the Uzumaki before inhaling. He lowered down to Sakura's eye level and came close, merely centimeters from Sakura's. She gulped and cocked her head, bringing it closer to Itachi's. Quickly, she closed the gap between them. It was a simple, but convincing kiss, however…A few seconds into it, it kinda started getting out of hand. Itachi was beginning to nip at Sakura's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Sakura gladly granted. Soon enough an all out tongue war was wagging between Itachi and Sakura. _

_Naruto growled at the behavior of the kiss. It was suppose to be a simple and funny kiss! Not some make out, lovey dovey session! _

"_THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled out as he stood up. He quickly tore the couple apart while his face flushed with anger. Itachi looked at him with a slight smirk. His panted slightly from the lack of oxygen from the kiss. Sakura was doing the same, panting while her face was flushed a red hue. Sasuke looked at his older brother with a slight glare. Seems that both teenaged boys were pissed at the older teen's behavior for their female friend. Sakura and Itachi on the other hand were actually kinda happy they got to kiss. Or well, Itachi felt accomplished and happy while Sakura was screaming for joy on the inside. She'd never admit it to her two best friends, but she had a secret crush for the older Uchiha. As the same for Itachi, he had a crush on the strawberry haired girl, but eh, he thought it was a high school crush. Who knows?_

**End Flashback (Okay yeah I used the same flashback, WHO CARES…For now, anywho…)**

Kisame blinked, Sasori slightly glared at the Uchiha, Tobi was blushing, Zetsu was blinking, and Deidara was suppressing a huge laugh. Pretty soon all five of the guys were laughing at Itachi's story. Who knew he'd kiss Sakura! Much less be adding some tongue to her! Pretty soon the laughter died down. They all began to eat their lunch again, but Deidara still kept on laughing. He couldn't help it; it was such a funny story! On the other hand, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were glaring at the blonde haired teen. Oh how they wanted to strangle him right now…But too late, the bell run again, meaning it was time for fifth period. All of them bid their goodbyes, Sasuke nodding to them all, Naruto grinning at them and giving them all a slap on the back and Sakura smiling at them and hugging them all. Oh time for more mayhem…

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Review and favorite if you really like! Oh yeah, I'll try to update alot guys! I'm going to try and update this story ATLEAST twice a week! Gotta remember that school keeps me back from the net sometimes! Heh, anyway hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, it'll make my day!**


	3. Kodak Moment

**-Runs in- AHHH, I'm SO sorry for THE LONG update guys! Braindead, school, writer's block, it was TRULY horrible! Anyway, again, VERY sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a fun time writing it X3 So yeah, enjoy the story and what not! Time for disclaimer now!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**, NOT me! The song also belongs to Metallica!

"Blah"- Speech

'_Blah_'- Thought/Flashbacks

'**Blah**'- Innerselves

'**_Blah_**'- Sasuke's Thoughts/Song Lyrics

'**_Blah_**'- Song Lyrics

* * *

"So…" Sarutobi Asuma muttered out, as he looked at his 5th period class. Apparently it was his AP Reading class, and by the looks of it, they didn't really seem like they looked the part… Half the class was already napping and it was barely five to six minutes into the period. An already half way done cigarette hung off the corner of his mouth as he gave out a sigh. Working with a class that seemed to have ADD wasn't going to be easy. His other periods were way more cooperative. They actually _listened_, while this class snoozed and did absolutely nothing. He ran a hand through his dark brunette colored hair before re-adjusting his crimson colored tie. Quickly, he straightened out his blue and white pin striped buttoned up top while smoothing out his khaki slacks.

While Asuma was attending to more 'fashionable' matters, Sakura was just twizzling around her pencil. A sigh escaped the salmon haired beauty. Boy was this class already boring. It seems only half or a quarter of the class was still up. The rest was in Snoozeville already, population half the class of Sarutobi Asuma. Her emerald colored hues wandered off to her side, looking at her partner who sat next to her. She had a light cinnamon colored hair, and paled nut meg colored skin. Her eyes were the shade of a honey brown, or well, that's what Sakura thought they were. Apparently she was also part of the Snoozeville's gang too. Her clothing was simple, light green cargos, black basketball shoes, a pale pink tank top with Chinese designs and two black wrist bands. From her looks, she looked like an easy going, down to earth kind of girl. Now if only Sakura would remember her name…

"Tenten…" came a whisper from above. Sakura's eyes widened slightly before cocking her head over her shoulder. Her eyes met with bug eye type eyes. Charcoal colored eyes looking into Emerald eyes. Sakura blinked daintily before giving off a look of confusion. The guy wore forest green muscle shirt, with a white collared button up shirt. The shirt wasn't fully buttoned, but it didn't strike as he was showing off. His khaki colored slacks and black running shoes weren't show, due to the fact that a desk was in front of him. His hair was the same color as his eyes- charcoal. Except, his hair was in a bowl shape kind of style, while as described before, his eyes resembled bug eyes. But that wasn't the kicker, oh no, the real kicker was his eyebrows. They were fuzzy, not disgusting fuzzy, but an adorable type fuzzy. Kinda resembling caterpillars- ebony colored caterpillars. He gave Sakura a soft smile before pointing at Sakura's sleeping partner. "Would you please wake her up for me, Sakura-san?" he asked gently, a soft and gentle glow radiating off of him as he smiled. Sakura smiled back at him before turning to her partner. Swiftfully, she gave Tenten a slight nudge. The Chinese looking girl stirred a bit before groggily opening her eyes. A quiet yawn escaped her lips as she began to stretch out her limbs.

"Eh?..." Tenten muttered out after stretching. Quickly, Sakura pointed to the bug eyed boy behind her, who was staring at Tenten the whole time. Tenten quickly smiled at the bug eyed boy before asking: "What is it Lee?"

Lee gulped before blushing slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck while shutting his eyes, giving him an embarrassed look. "Ah, sorry Tenten…Just that I wanted to know if we were still on for Friday…Neji told me that your mother had some objections to it since school just started…" he muttered out to the girl. Tenten tilted her head while continuing to smile at him.

"Ah, well my mom said it's fine. My dad convinced her to let me go out with you Lee.." she said while having a light corral colored blush adoring her cheeks. The whole time the coupled chatted, Sakura had a look of confusion. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. DUH! Why did she remember EARLIER?! Ugh, she swore she was going to smack herself for her stupidity. Why didn't she remember Tenten and Lee?! I mean, come ON! It was so EASY to remember them, but no her mind had to go to jello over the summer, making her almost forget everyone she knew from her sophomore year. Alright, well the story on Lee and Tenten is this:

Rock Lee, the famous quarter back of Kohona high, not to mention one of the best point guards on the basketball team, star runner of the track team and leading batter of the baseball team. He was pretty much an athletic genius, as was Tenten. Tenten was and still is captain of the junior varsity volleyball, and basketball team. Both had been friends since the 5th grade when they first met. Obviously it continued on, and then some by the looks of it. Word had spread around last year that someone had caught them in a tongue war under the football bleachers after football practice. Of course a lot of people thought it was true, especially since they always spent their time together and helped each other out with their leading sports. And they were right, it was true- Tenten and Rock Lee were going out. They soon became the power couple of the school, everyone who met or knew them knew they would probably get married later on in life and stay close friends.

As the sweet talking and flirting continued on between Lee and Tenten, Sakura stared dully at the white board that Asuma had yet to write on. He was opening his mouth and talking, but Sakura heard nothing. She was good at that- tuning people out. It came after she met Naruto and discovered how much of a loud mouth blonde he was. She rested her chin on her hand as her elbow rested on the desk. A sigh escaped her lips, letting her mind wander off to two certain prodigies…

This couldn't be their English teacher…This had to be a HUGE MISTAKE!!!1 Oh but no, no mistake there was. Sasuke and Naruto just had to accept that their English teacher was a bit on the…Weird side? Okay well, weird was an understatement. As Naruto would put it 'He's a freak with fuzzy brows that rival Lee!'. Sasuke had to silently agree with Naruto. Their English teacher- Maito Gai WAS a freak. But I guess in a cool way? Er…No, not really…Not even CLOSE.

"Class…My wonderfully youthful 5th period class!" Gai exclaimed while giving them his 'good guy' pose. The whole class sweatdropped at their teacher's behavior. Boy, Gai-sensei sure loved to call the class youthful…Anyway; Gai started ranting to them about the project they were going to do for the first week. It was pretty much the same thing as he gave out his other classes, except since this was a regulars class, he'd shorten it down to only 5 good and bad things. Once everyone began to work on their projects, Sasuke's mind began to drift off into Lala Land…

**Hey kid!_ Oh god it's you again…_** Sasuke said to his inner self with a mental scowl. Why did HE have to SHOW UP?! His inner self just gave a pout before sticking his tongue out. **Bleh! You big baby! Why do you have to be so mean? _I wouldn't be like this…If it wasn't for you causing me to go mad! _Oh sure, blame it on the little voice inside your head for making you go mad! What's next, gonna blame your heart for admitting your feelings for Sakura-chan?! _Just shut up…I'm busy trying to think of what I want to even put down on this troublesome project that Gai-sensei assigned to us…_ Boy kid, you're starting to sound like that lazy-ass genius Shikamaru by every passing second…Gosh, you need to lighten up, especially since WE have Sakura-chan as an awesome best friend, besides ramen boy, Naruto! **Exclaimed the inner Sasuke with a huge grin plastered on his face. Sasuke could only muster up a sigh. This inner voice was going to be the end of him…

Naruto on the other hand was scribbling down some ideas for his project. He was writing down how he met Sakura and Sasuke-teme, when he first tried ramen, and how Iruka had adopted him when he was only 5. Though, he also wrote about the bad things, like how his father had died in a car crash, how he almost drowned at 6 and really anything else he could think of. He stopped writing and let a sigh out. Who knew writing would for like, ten minutes make his already clear mind even clearer? Eh, oh well, he'll just find or try to think of some more things that's happen to him. Hopefully. Now onto our favorite er well, second favorite Uchiha…

Sasuke was still in his old little world. Just staring out into space, not bothering to listen or anything, just staring. It felt good, just spacing out once in a while. He never took the chance to actually do this before, just sit and stare out into nothing. A sigh escaped his lips as he kept on staring out into nothingness, occasionally looking at Naruto's paper, but then looking back at the wall. His hand reached into the left side of his pocket revealing- dun dun dun, an iPod!

It was like Sakura's, but instead of pink, it was black. He knew Gai wouldn't mind, hell he was sure none of his teachers would. Though, he especially knew Gai wouldn't since he was at his desk reading a book titled 'Chicken Soup for the English Teacher's Soul'. A light smirk spread across his lips before he looked down at the small technological item. Scanning through his songs, he quickly clicked one and set his ear phones into its proper place- his ears. Soft rock beat music began to blast through the teen's ear phones, soft drum melodies accompanied by slight strumming of a bass and acoustic guitar. A grungy, but rock accustomed voice entered into the instrumentals. The voice alluring Sasuke into a trance of rhythm, tapping his pencil against his desk as he kept beat with the song.

_**New blood joins this earth  
and quickly he's subdued  
through constant pain disgrace  
the young boy learns their rules  
with time the child draws in  
this whipping boy done wrong  
deprived of all his thoughts  
the young man struggles on and on he's known  
a vow unto his own  
that never from this day  
his will they'll take away**_

A hum going into the tune of the song escaped Sasuke's lips, unknown to even him! I guess he gets too caught up into Metallica songs. The rock melody never left tempo as it continued on, continuing it saddening, and sorrowful ballad.

_**what I've felt   
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown   
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been  
what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven**_

_**they dedicate their lives  
to running all of his  
he tries to please them all  
this bitter man he is  
throughout his life the same   
he's battled constantly  
this fight he cannot win  
a tired man they see no longer cares  
the old man then prepares  
to die regretfully  
that old man here is me**_

As Sasuke kept on listening on, he felt in tune with the song. Not vocally, but emotionally tuned into it as well. He was always struggling on with life, never being as noticed as his other older brother. He never shined when it came to his talents he was gifted with. He tried to please his whole family by trying to be like his brother, but no avail. He was always battling a battle he knew he might not ever win. As silly as it sounds, he felt like singing this song- putting all the emotion he felt for all the pleasing and struggles he's felt into it. He kept on drumming to the song, still never missing a beat as it continued on.

**_what I've felt   
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown   
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been  
what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven_**

**_you labeled me  
I'll label you  
so I dub thee unforgiven…_**

"So I dub thee unforgiven…" Sasuke mumbled out as he took out his ear pieces, wrapping them around his iPod before tucking it back away in his pants pocket. The last line of the ballad rung in his head, never stopping or going away.

_**You labeled me, I'll label you, so I dub thee unforgiven…**_

A frown was on his lips as he looked down at the ground, gathering his thoughts. Unknown to him, his blonde haired friend was watching him the whole time- a look of sympathy spreading across his face as he gazed at the younger Uchiha. He felt sorry for his friend, always being compared to his prodigy of a brother Itachi. He knew that Sasuke cared for his brother, but he never liked being compared to him. It always upsetted him so much that he would break his punching back from frustration.

Time seemed to go by fast, before the friends or the class knew it, the bell rang instantly as Sasuke was about to pick up his pencil. His infamous scowl appeared on his face as he gathered up his items, as did Naruto too. Soon both boys walked off to meet their favorite person- Sakura. All three right now had aide duty. Sakura with Tsunade, Naruto with Jiraiya and Sasuke with Mich- I mean Orochimaru… Anyway, the boys met up with Sakura, who was walking next to Neji while laughing. Both boys felt a pang of jealous as they watched their friend laughing at something the Hyuuga prodigy told her.

Sakura turned to say goodbye to Neji before giving him a slight hug. She quickly ran off to where Naruto and Sasuke were, leaving behind a very shocked and flustered Hyuuga. Her million dollar smile appeared on her face as she hugged her two favorite men in her life. Both boys grinned, or well Naruto did while Sasuke let his unemotional face run him while on the inside his inner self was having a party.

"So guys what's up?" Sakura asked the two boys after hugging them. They both shrugged and replied with "Nothing much, just aide duty now." She nodded at them before discussing with them who had who for aide duty. They replied with the answer of they had Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Sakura told them she had Tsunade. Since Tsunade was the principal and Jiraiya the vice that meant Sakura and Naruto could walk together to their aide job.

Both teens began to walk off, Naruto looking back at the Uchiha with a look of accomplishment and glee. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and scowled at the blonde Uzumaki before turning his heel off to the snake's classroom. He twitched as he began to think about how lucky he thought Naruto and Neji and even his brother were. They were pretty close to the strawberry haired girl. He was too, just that he always shut off his emotions to her. He had no clue why, he just did…While Naruto, Neji and Itachi on the other hand seem to have opened up to her more. Of course he knew Naruto would, Naruto was pretty much in love with the girl and always told her what was on his mind or anything. Neji, even though he wasn't as close as Naruto and Sasuke were to Sakura, he seemed to already have invaded her thoughts and emotions. Now Itachi…Itachi seemed to have baffled Sasuke at how open he was with Sakura. Itachi always seemed to be a nice guy, but had a layer of coating over him, shielding him and blocking him off to getting close to anyone, but apparently Sakura had been the one to break his shield and have him open up to her.

"How…" **Don't say it kid! _Oh it's just you…_ Oh it's just me, eh?! WELL IT'S ME, YOU KID! _Right…_ Shut up kid…Anyway, I can't believe you're letting those guys take a whack at Sakura like that! If I could, I would totally go over to Sakura, stare her in the eyes and plant one on those cherry lips of hers! _… _And then I woul- _Oh god you're almost as worst as Jiraiya…_ HEY! I'm not AS perverted as THAT man! I'm a lesser pervert, ya hear, A LESSER!_ Oh sure, A LESSER pervert! And does that make me a micro pervert compared to you then? _Uh sure why not? **Sasuke's inner self said with a grin. Sasuke could only twitch at his inner self's actions. God was this so bothering…

Now onto Sakura and Naruto!

Sakura while currently laughing at a joke that Naruto had told her, while he was just grinning away, enjoying every moment of her beautiful, angelic laughter. Oh how Naruto wished he could rub this in Sasuke-teme's face right now. He could picture it now…

"_Ohhhh Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she wrapped her slender, peach colored arms around the blonde haired junior. He could only grin while he wrapped his muscular arms around her slender wait. Out in the corner was the youngest Uchiha, crying out loud._

"_WHY KAMI-SAMA WHY?! Why let that dobe get Sakura-chan and leave me with NO ONE?!" he cried out as his face was stained with tears. Naruto snickered at the older teen's behavior as he held the very clingy like Sakura. She gave off a giggle and snuggled into him more. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his collar bone area while purring out: "Ohhhh…Naruto-kun..."_

_Naruto kept up his grin while a light blush came onto his face. Oh how he felt so great…"Ne, Sakura-chan…" he huskily said to the strawberry haired girl. _

Back to the real world, Naruto was giggling like a school girl while murmuring "Mmm…Sakura-channnnnn…Ne, ne….Ehehehehe…" Sakura looked at him with a bewilder look as if 'What-the-hell-is-WRONG-with-you?!' She began to poke him in the shoulder, hoping to gain his attention. Alas, no avail. However, an idea struck her. She leaned in to his ear area and purred out "Oh…Naruto-kun! You're so…Sexy…Make me scream!"

Naruto quickly snapped out of his perverted daydream and gave off a light blush.

"Neeeeee, Sakura-channnnnn? You want me to touch you therreee?" he dumbly said out loud. Sakura only frowned before whacking him on the back of the head.

"Ero-san!" she screamed out while Naruto regained his mental state of correct…ness? Quickly, he shrieked in pain as Sakura continued to beat him across the head, running across the hall. What they didn't see was that they were right by the Principal's office and their principal, Tsunade, was coming right out with a stack of perfectly signatured papers. She gave off a sigh of happiness as she walked out, going out to deliver the papers to her assistant, Shizune. Her office was right across the hall way from Tsunade's. Anyway, as she was walking, she failed to notice the shrieking blonde haired boy and angry ass strawberry haired girl. The last thing Tsunade heard before she got hit by them was "NARUTOOOO!!!!!!" "A-A!!! MATTE SAKURA-CHANNNNNNN!"

**BAM!**

"Oh god damn…" Tsunade moaned out as she sat up, her hair messy and her papers scattered all over the floor. Sakura and Naruto were the same, except they had no papers that were scattered, just their binders. Tsunade twitched in annoyance when the teens began to fight again. She stood up, regained her 'I'm-the-BOSS-of-you-BITCH' posture and glared down at them. She roared out "SHUT UP YOU STUPID KIDS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY NEWLY SIGNED PAPERS!!!!!"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. My god, they were getting in trouble by the principal herself! Sakura quickly stood up and bowed her head down in shame.

"Ah, gomen, gomen!! I didn't mean for you to get hurt nor have your papers thrown across the floor, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said to the big chested woman with an apologetic voice. Naruto only nodded his head dumbly, agreeing with his best friend.

"Yeah, what she said!" Naruto peeped out, afraid of what Tsunade might do if he yelled it out loud. Tsunade just continued to glare at them before sighing. She bent down, along with Sakura and Naruto to pick up the papers. Minutes passed and they were all collected. Tsunade gave a sigh as she wiped off what little sweat she had on her forehead. She looked at the teens and gave a somewhat cocky grin. The teens looked at each other before looking back to her.

"I'm assuming you are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, ne?" she said while having her grin remain. Both teens nodded to the older woman while she waved her arm, indicating for them to follow her into her office. Her Stiletto heels clicked against the tiled floor as she walked into her office. It was HUGE! It had two desks, one with a name tag saying 'Tsunade' and on another desk it had one that said 'Jiraiya'. She adjusted her black almost mini skirt and her buttoned up white shirt, which was almost about to give out from how enormous her breasts were. Thank god for the black dress jacket she had on…

"Ne, I'm Tsunade, principal of Kohona High as you both know." Tsunade said calmly as she walked to her desk area. She sat herself down on the top of her mahogany wood desk, her hands on her lap as she stared at them. "Sakura, you're my student aide, as you know. Naruto is going to be Jiraiya's student aide." Tsunade pronounced in an almost professional manner. As if on cue, a tall man with a white but silver tinted hair, wearing a brown colored dress suit came into the room. He rubbed the side of his head while mumbling something about the girls needing to lighten up about a little ol' peek. His head shot up as he saw Sakura, a perverted grin graced his face as he stared at her. He quickly ran up to her and began to circle around her, the perverted grin never faltering away from his face.

Beads of sweat began to form on Sakura's forehead as he kept on circling her. My god, this guy was so weird! He seemed so familiar but, Kami-sama he was scaring the crap out of her! She heard him mumbling 'Good legs…Hips are absolutely beautiful…Height, nice…Torso area…Ehehe, amazing…Breasts…. Rival Tsunade's…Face…Perfect…She's an absolute goddess!'

Disgust appeared on Sakura's face before she pulled back her hand and slapped Jiraiya across the face. She screamed out "ERO!"

People in classrooms could hear the force of the sound from her slap and her scream. God, it gave them the shivers.

Itachi, who was currently walking by the office, heard the noise and saw that Tsunade's door was ajar. He let his curiosity take over as he peeked in. He began to twitch in annoyance when he saw that Jiraiya was pretty much scoring on HIS- er I mean…SAKURA! He did a boldful thing that moment. He kicked opened the door and hissed

"LEAVE MY SAKURA ALONE!"

Boy did that scene look funny. You should have seen the looks on their faces that moment. It was priceless.

* * *

**Hehehe, Daki couldn't help but make Itachi seem so possessive X3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE: Oh yeah, and voting for pairings now! I'll give down the votes as the following:**

**Sakura and Itachi:**

**Sakura and Neji:**

**Sakura and Sasuke:**

**Sakura and Naruto:**

**Anyway, those are the polls! I already thought of other pairings! More characters will be introduced soon! Anyway, ta ta for now! **

**-Dakishimeru **


	4. I Pity the Fatty

**A/N: _WHOA._** Sorry guys for SUCH a _**LONG**_ wait! Didn't mean to wait this long! Brain fart mostly...Yeah let's go with that...Anyway, enjoy the new chapter of 'School no Jutsu'!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** while **WacDonalds** belongs to...Um...Japan?

"Blah"- Speech

'_Blah_'- Thoughts/Flashback

'**Blah**'- Innerselves

'_**Blah**_'- Sasuke's thoughts/Song Lyrics

'_**Blah**_'- Song Lyrics

* * *

…

…

…

"**YOUR SAKURA-CHAN?! SHE ISN'T YOUR'S UCHIHA, SHE'S MINE!**" Naruto yelled out at the oldest Uchiha. Itachi scoffed at the blonde's stupidity, fighting over Sakura, when it was OBVIOUS that she was HIS. Itachi UCHIHA'S, girl! Oh but NO, Naruto had to be graced with the IQ of a dead reindeer! Anyway, Itachi and Naruto began an all out fist fight accompanied by desk breaking WWE wrestling moves! THE GAP!

Okay, no not really. They just verbally fought between one another over who Sakura belonged to, while the two elders just looked at them like they were on crack and the strawberry haired female was beginning to twitch in annoyance. She emitted a dark aura around her as the fight continued on about who she belonged to. Oh they were going to pay. Tsunade and Jiraiya understood what was about to happen, soo, they did what anyone else would do- step away from the mild PMS-ing Sakura. Sakura breathed in before looking dead on at the two male teens.

"**WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! GOT IT?! NO ONE, I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! I, HARUNO SAKURA, DO NOT BELONG TO YOU UCHIHA ITACHI OR, UZUMAKI NARUTO! GOT IT?! IF I HEAR MORE STUPID RAMBLING THAT I BELONG TO EITHER OF YOU, WILL RESULT IN BROKEN LIMBS AND A TRIP TO THE EMERGECY ROOM!**" Sakura roared out at the two males. They both had their mouths wide open, with fish eyes of course. Never would they expect the Haruno to yell her head off at THEM, ESPECIALLY if they're fighting over HER.

Though, they kinda knew that it was bad fighting over their female friend like that. They both sighed and bowed their heads in shame while bobbing slowly agreeing with her with silent whispers of: "Hai, hai…Gomen Sakura-chan…" The two teens though, silently glared at each other and did a quick nod of agreement- they'll get each other later…Oh so later…BUWAHAHAHA!

Er…Cough…Yeah…On with Sau- I mean Sasuke…

Anyway…

Currently the youngest Uchiha was stuck with Mich- I mean…Orochimaru. Being Orochimaru's aide wasn't all that sunshine and dandy- oh no. I mean, Orochimaru made Sasuke do vigorous tasks, such as…

GIVE HIM A SPONGEBATH…

Okay ew, no, Orochimaru wasn't like THAT (least not THAT much…). He'd just boss around Sasuke while sipping some Dr.Pepper and flipping through Time Magazine. Sasuke would just mumble about him being a lazy ass bum who sucks ass. Anywho, Sasuke was just wiping down some desks that got dirty while kids were "getting to know" Orochimaru's animals. Le sigh, how Sasuke hated this so much right now…He seriously hoped that Naruto and Sakura were having a worse or just as worse time as he was…Oh how he was right…Oh how right he was…

For he didn't know that Sakura and Naruto, after the stupid possession fight, they were forced to do- SLAVE LABOR

…Okay no, but to them it felt like slave labor. They were forced to do something horrible, inhuman to humanity! OH THE INSANITY! THEY HAD TO-

PICK MUSHROOMS! OH NO MUSHROOM HUNTING! LET'S KICK THE BEAT!

…No, they weren't doing a Cowboy Bebop rip off, they were just doing forced forgery for the two lazy older people.

"Ouchie…Dattebayo, this sucks…" Naruto muttered under his breath as he sat next to Sakura, forging Jiraiya's name onto some document concerning pole dancers should be in school. His hand was beginning to cramp up, a lot. They've been writing for a while now, having put the Naruto and Itachi fiasco behind them now. Sakura nodded in agreement with Naruto as she was forging Tsunade's signature onto something about drinking being allowed in the teacher's lounge.

"Yeah it does, can't believe they're actually making us do something like this…This is so bad…I feel horrible now…" Sakura mutter before sighing. "I hope this doesn't go on my permanent record…" she added on, still sighing. Naruto stopped from signing the papers for a moment, and gave Sakura a reassuring smile.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry, dattebayo! It'll be superb! It won't go on your permanent record, believe it!" he said, still smiling at her. She gave Naruto a look before blinking at him, staring at him. He kept smiling before stopping, sensing something was wrong. Very wrong. "Sakura-chan? Dattebayo?…" he started.

"You said superb…Who are you and what did you do to my Naruto?!" Sakura said before strangling Naruto. He quickly turned purple, the lack of oxygen getting to him as he waved his arms around, obviously wanting her to stop. She didn't.

"S-Sakura!! It's really me!! N-N-Naruto!" he choked out, stilling being choked. Sakura gave him a look before throwing him down to the ground.

"I suppose so…But still, I never knew you knew big words…" she said, muttering the last part to herself. Her eyes traveled up to the black clock which rested on the pasty white wall. The hands clicking away, not too loud, but not too soft. A second later, a ping went and the next period bell shouted off. Sakura and Naruto smiled, obviously glad that they were almost out of the hell hole for the day. They gathered there stuff before running out of the office, not noticing that Tsunade and Jiraiya were giggling their way into the janitor's broom closet. Oh by the gods, this was frowned upon much, but they didn't care…They need release, they needed giddy, rigid pleasure! They needed…

TO PLAY GO FISH!

Okay yeah…They're weird old people, anyway, on to our very youthful characters!

The amazing trio were walking down to their last period together, PE! Oh no PE! THE HORRA! THE HORRA! …Okay yeah, no more stupid jokes. They walked together, Sakura smiling at her two favorite men as they bickered amongst themselves about who was the better J-Pop singer- Namie Amuro or Koda Kumi? Of course Sasuke and Naruto already had this battle, but they never got to finish it during the earlier hours. As they fought, Sakura repressed a giggle that seemed to be seeping up the back of her throat.

_Kami-sama, they're so childish…They still act like they did when they first met as children…_

Sakura thought as the heated debate between teens continued. Minutes passed and the fight began to seem really annoying to Sakura. Honestly, they've been at it since her and Naruto got back with Sasuke in the hall way. She had to stop it, even if it meant she had to bring in her own opinion…

"Koda Kumi is CLEARLY better then that hoe-bag Namie!" Sasuke exclaimed, sneering at the blonde haired male. Naruto growled in response.

"DATTEBAYO! Namie-chan isn't a hoe-bag! If anything, Koda is! Have you seen the cover art and photos to her albums, teme?! They're pretty much right out of a porno!" Naruto retorted back at the youngest Uchiha, who just sneered at him again. A sigh escaped Sakura before she decided to end this once and for all.

"Alright you two…Koda has good music, she dresses like a slut though. Namie is an okay singer, but they're mostly about sexual intercourse and her dance moves are far off better then her singing. To put it simple, they both are talented young pop artists who have many flaws just as the rest of us. Besides, Gackuto-sama and Miyavi-kun CLEARLY wipe the floor with them!" Sakura said right before giving off a Tsunade laugh which just consisted of 'hohohoho, heehehehe, dahahahahahaha, wubhahahahauwaha!'. Both males glared, but decided not to object to their female friend. Anyone who knew the wrath of Sakura would know to just nod and agree or just say nothing. Silence was with the group as they traveled to the gym, unaware that the tardy bell was about to ring in a few seconds.

**RING!!11**

"Oh…SHIT, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted before he sprinted off to the gym.

"NANI?! UGH, BAKA, BAKA! KUSO!" Sakura screeched as she joined Naruto in sprinting, leaving Sasuke to trail behind them as he muttered curses to himself as well. The doors came into sight, all three grinned before they pushed at the doors, running into the gymnasium clearing. Unaware that Anko and Genma were discussing the rules of Physical Education, they pretty much looked like a bunch of idiots running into the building.

"DATTEBAYO! SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME WE MADE IT!" Naruto announced, panting at the speed he ran at to reach the gym. Sakura smiled while nodding her head in agreement, while Sasuke noticed that they whole class and gym teachers were staring at them. His right eye twitched in annoyance as he started to hear the room ranting off about them rudely coming in.

"Ano…Naruto, Sakura, stop the talking, the class is looking at us like we escaped from a mental ward…" Sasuke hissed to his two best friends in a whisper. Both of them blinked before turning their heads to the class. Oh how awkward it was…

Naruto began to jitter in embarrassment while the strawberry haired girl's face lit up in a matter of seconds to a bright crimson shade. The coldest of the group just sighed at his friends before snapping his head at the class, glaring at every single one of them.

The class's eyes widened before they ceased their talking. That damn glare that Sasuke sent them was so damn creepy…It's like as if he wanted to kill them all! Not that Sasuke wasn't thinking that of course. He wanted to shred them apart for just making assumptions so quickly. I mean, what did they think? They were in the closet making out and realized how late it was? Not that he wouldn't mind making out, as long as it was with Sakura…Er…Well then again, he was sure Sakura didn't want to, well with him at least he thought, which made him give a mental drop. Anywho, our favorite trio remained still, Uchiha glaring, Haruno blushing like a mad woman and our one and only Uzumaki- whimpering cowardly, in slight fear. Only god knows why he's scared of the class…Then again his two best friends couldn't blame him, the class had power over them…The power of…

GOSSIP!!!

Yeah that power is pretty deep and effective if used wisely! The female coach- Anko, her hazed plum eyes showed slight annoyance at the infamous three's entry…Oh so they just THOUGHT they could show up a few minutes late and not just apologize like NORMAL people would, and just sit down!? NO! That damn Uchiha, Uzumaki and Haruno just HAD to run in, making a scandalizes scene, making the class go into an uproar and have her stop in the middle of her discipline speech! THE NERVE OF THOSE JUNIORS! They will surely pay!

Anko's lips, usually up in an upbeat smile or smirk, formed into a deadly, malicious grin at the three standing in front of the class, while her male counter-part Genma just stood there, not a care in the world. Oh how his enthusiasm enlightened her…

"Now class…When I was going on, on how people should be respectful…These three, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiwa-" "Uchiha. Not Uchiwa, Mitarashi…" Sasuke sneered at the older woman, obviously offended that she pronounce his name incorrectly. The rim of her lips crept up wider, in mild amusement.

"My humble apologizes, _Uchiha_ Sasuke." replied the purple hazed hair beauty, eyes half opened, plum orbs gazing at him with a so-not-sullen sarcasm. "Now, as I was saying class. These three are the _perfect_ examples of what I was talking to you about…" Anko announced, quite casually to her class, striding over to the three in front of them. Her grin grew as the color from Naruto's face drained as she neared them, almost as if she were a snake, right about to catch the prey she had been gleaming at. Gulping, Sakura looked cautiously at Naruto and Sasuke, right before staring at the snake like woman, fearing what she would do to them.

"Hmm…Barging into class, disturbing it, causing it to go into a small, but quite noticeable uproar, and the nerve of dashing in late…Class, with those ingredients, that leads to only thing…Twenty laps around the school." she slurred out, her hazed eyes stared dangerously at them with much amusement. Naruto, being the dumbest and risk taker of the group, quickly growled aloud at Anko, his regular cerulean eyes glaring daggers at the dango punned woman.

"TWENTY LAPS?! TWENTY FRIGGIN' LAPS FOR JUST COMING IN HERE LA-" "Actually, correction. Make that twenty-_five_." she quickly shot back, angering the blonde teen more. He threw his head up into the air, growling all the while as his fists were clenched, obviously enraged at the their punishment. First day of school, THE FIRST DAY and they already have to do twenty-five laps! The head strung Uchiha mustered up as much hate as he could into one glare, staring down at the female coach, silently planning her demise…Sakura on the other hand though, looked at her coach, her emerald colored orbs staring into Anko's, misty eyed, noting the un-shedded tears about to fall from the Haruno girl. She clasped her hands together, her lower lip quivering in a quiet, but effective sadness to the gym teacher, even as to going to the point of purring out her name in the most pathetic, lowest way you can; "Mitarashiiii-sannnnnnnnnnn…!"

A dark purple brow rose at the rosette girl's actions, questioning what in god's name was the girl doing!? She quickly laid her head down on her teacher's shoulder, still continuing to give her the pity act at full maximum effect. Annoyance, yet a mix of sympathy filled the purple haze beauty's eyes as Sakura continued to stare down at her, sniffling now even. With a loud groan, Anko slapped her face, shutting her eyes before muttering under her breath. Sakura, pleased with what she heard, quickly peeped out; "Mitarashi-sensei, what did you just say? Please repeat…"

Mumble, mumble. "I beg your pardon Mitarashi-sensei…Please, vocalize more…"

"mumble, mumble…I…I…I said forget the laps, just do ten push ups…Jesus Christ, just stop annoying me with that damn puppy face Haruno…" Anko groaned out, her hand off her face, now rubbing her temples with a loud sigh. Sakura gave herself a mental pat on the back and skipped back to her best friends- who were now dumbfounded at her ability to manipulate people to whatever she wished…

…They hoped she hadn't done that to them before, or plan to do that to them…

Actually she had before, but that was when they were just wee children…But that's another side story which cannot be explained for now! Onward!

Quickly the infamous trio seated themselves amongst the group of other teens, a few of them recognizable, such as Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Ino. The others you asked? Well, since it's athletics PE, only the students who liked PE could join in it, of course with a signature from their PE teacher of last year allowing them to be in it. So of course those as Shikamaru or Hinata didn't join, PE just wasn't their forte, it was more of Naruto or Ino's thing, they actually had a passion for running around, burning carbs and energy. Anywho, Anko continued on with her boring lecture about rules and what not, Genma just silently dozing off, pretending to listen and agree with every word she said, not carrying if it was against the law or anything like that, just as long as he got his sleep he'd be a happy camper…

Long forgotten about the required ten push ups, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke chatted happily amongst themselves as Anko talked, not really showing that much interest in talking about it that much, unless it had something to do with sharp objects or injuries…

"So what are we going to do after class, dattebayo?" Naruto whispered to Sakura and Sasuke, sitting down Indian style, peering at them both. Sasuke, having seated himself the same way or similar to what Naruto had, plopped his elbow down on his thigh, thinking quietly. Sakura, had her knees pulled up, resting her chin on them, rocking slightly, sighing quietly.

"We could always go out to eat somewhere…Like…Go to WacDonalds or something like that…" Sakura mumbled out to them, playing with a strand of her bubble gum colored hair. Naruto huffed out, crossing his arms as he tried to think of something better then that.

"WacDonalds? We went there during the summer after training, Sakura-chan…How 'bout we go to that new theater I heard they just opened a few days ago?" he piped to them, waiting for an answer. Sasuke just sighed, shrugging slightly, meaning his answer was a supposed yes. Sakura looked up in thinking, looking back at Naruto and Sasuke, nodding slightly.

"Sure that sounds good I guess, what movie though? I heard that they're playing Miyazaki-sama's film _Howl's Moving Castle_. How about we see that movie?" Sakura asked them, staring at them for a quick reply. Naruto nodded, smiling slightly while again, Sasuke just shrugged for his own reply. "Then it's decided, we're going to the new theater to watch _Howl's Moving Castle_. About 5:30-ish?"

"Yeah sounds good Sakura-chan! I'll have to ask Iruka though, but I'm sure he'll be glad I'm out of his hair for a few hours!"

"…Alright I guess Sakura, though knowing my brother, Itachi will tag along, that okay?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!" replied the rosette beauty, smiling at the Uchiha child who just merely smirked at her.

"Alright then…Now what time do we get out of here?" he asked, staring at the clock, as if it were just going to verbally answer his question. Naruto gave a shrug, yawning aloud, boredom clearly shown. Sakura, the more considerate one, looked up at the clock on the wall, watching the larger hand on two, the small one resting at in-between the eight and nine.

"We get out of here in a few minutes, Sasuke-kun." she answered to him softly, still smiling at the raven haired teen, who just simply nodded, his eyes dulled down. The minutes passed by quit quickly, as the group just sat there quietly, yawning, waiting for the bell to ring. All at once, everything went into matrix mode…

Sakura's blinking, quickly slowed down to a slow motion, Naruto's yawning, slowed to a mere shallow sound, and Sasuke's constant twitching halted to a slight buzz of the skin. All at once, every motion stopped as the school bell began to ring, announcing for all the students to…GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF THEIR CLASSES!?!!!11

They gladly accepted that offer. In a flash, students came pouring out of their classrooms, running for their locker, in need to get out of school already. However, our three heroes (hell yeah!) walked off casually, talking to one another, discussing their plans for what to happen next.

"How about we just go over to my house?" the Uchiha asked as he pulled open his locker, beginning to pack his school contents into his backpack. Naruto shrugged, packing his things into his school bag as well, yawning aloud as he shut closed his locker, his bag over his shoulder.

"Eh, I guess…I haven't been to your house since you go it re-modeled in some parts. How much has changed in it though?" the blonde asked, leaning against his locker as he stared at his two best friends, his arms crossed, blonde brow raised. "Hasn't changed that much, some color, more room, you know, the works." replied Sasuke as he shut his locker, sighing slightly. Sakura, who was finishing up the last bit of her packing, nodded her head, yawning daintily as she shut her locker closed, smiling at the boys.

"Well, let's just go to WacDonalds first to get a bite to eat, and then head off to Sasuke-kun's house, ne?" she said to them, still smiling at them. Both boys looked at each other, shrugging slightly with a small nod to her, starting to walk off in the direction of the main door, quickly followed by their female friend.

**At WacDonalds (I'm lazy…Shut up)**

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood boredly in line at WacDonalds, waiting for their turn to order. They were currently third in line, an older woman in front of them, while a wide, stocked man was ordering, which seemed to be almost everything in the friggin' menu! Letting out an annoyed huff, Sakura placed a hand on her hip, her pink brow twitching in annoyance as she waited for the obese man to finish ordering. Naruto, was leaning against Sasuke's shoulder, snoring at the long wait, drool showering down the corner of his mouth, while Sasuke, who was annoyed to no end already with Naruto, was having his patience tested with this damn man.

"How much longer is it going to take this damn fatty to order?!?" Sakura growled out angrily, waiting for her turn to order. Normally she wouldn't be so brute and harsh, but damnit she was hungry and she wanted food; NOW! Sasuke, twitching his brow, nodding quickly in agreement with her, this guy was taking forever!

"Um, I would also like to super size that quarter pounder-- OH no wait! Maybe I should get the chicken nuggets…" the large man said to the poor casher at the counter, who happened to be none other then…

SHINO!!!

Yes, poor Shino worked at WacDonalds for a mere minimum wage. It was the only way he could get money for his amazing array of bugs he had in his collection. And to get gifts for his friends when he thought they 'needed' them, or when he just needed a bit of extra cash for god knows what. His hazel colored eyes were hidden by his dark colored sunglasses, which were at a tilt now as he looked at the large man ordering now, wondering when he'll finally decided on ONE thing. He wanted to head home for the day right after he finished this line, which only consisted of the large man, older woman behind him and our lovely trio. His red and yellow clad uniform was starting to make him itch, only wearing a white muscle shirt under and of course his boxers, but despite that, his body was beginning to itch all over now, to which he had no knowledge of. Not to mention his HAT was also making him itchy, which he had a feeling why…Though he only hoped his assumption was completely wrong…

"Look, sir, please, hurry up. There are other people waiting in the line, you've been ordering for the past ten minutes, constantly changing your damn orders, so kindly please hurry the fuck up…" Shino hissed out at the man, his fingers tapping angrily against the counter, glaring at him. Taking offense, the large man 'hmpf'ed at Shino, muttering at him that he'd like a 32-chicken nugget order with a large milkshake. Shino happily pressed his fingers against the cash register buttons, declaring the order, which appeared on a small screen where the people in the back made the food. "Finally…Your order comes out to about $7.90 sir." Shino said to him, gladly taking the ten dollar bill he was given, ringing it up and handing him the change. Fatty quickly stalked off with his order, heading over to one of the booths as Shino rung up the older woman's order, handing her back the change. To Shino's surprise he saw the trio, half way dead and annoyed. He gulped as he looked at them, not expecting to see them here. He put a hand to his mouth as he coughed, trying to get their attention while trying to get himself to calm down. I mean, what would happen if they told everyone else?! His reputation as a hard core 'shut the hell up, I don't need work to get my bugs' guy would be RUINED! Only Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji knew of his job here! It was a given for his best friends to know, but Ino-Shika-Chou only knew due to the fact that they worked during his shift.

"Um…Welcome to WacDonalds how may I take your order?…" Shino mumbled out to the group, waiting for them to either laugh at his face for working here, order like they didn't notice who it was, or just blink and be startled. Sakura blinked away the annoyance from her emerald eyes as she gave out a yawn, Sasuke nodding boredly as he silently yawned to himself, smacking Naruto on the head to get him awake. Snoring loudly, Naruto gave a small cough as he almost began to choke on his drool. He dully blinked away the sleep from his eyes as he looked at Shino, barely making out his silhouette.

"We'd like three double cheese burgers, one plain and dry, one with everything on it and the other one with just ketchup and tomatoes. Three medium size fries, three medium sodas, one strawberry milkshake, one M&M McFlurry, and one chocolate dipped cone.." Sakura yawned out to Shino, who just nodded his head as he typed in the order.

"That rings up to $13.50, your order will be ready in a minute…" Shino said to them, tapping his fingers against the corner as he wanted for Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji to make the order.

"Alright guys, time to get to work!" Ino chirped happily to her best buddies, Shikamaru and Chouji. Her long blonde hair was put into a low ponytail, hat covering the top of her head, wearing the same attire as Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji, but with more of her own female touch. Yawning, Shikamaru nodded to Ino as he muttered something about the fast food business being too troublesome, fixing his hat as he began to grill up the meat. Humming aloud, Chouji was getting the fries done while Ino got the cups and ice creams for the trio.

The gang waited patiently for their food, finally glad that they were going to get their tummies full soon. Quickly it was finished, the smell of the wonderful fast food filled their senses as they gave a happy sigh. Ino walked up to Shino, the tray of food in her hands as she gave him a friendly smile. Shino nodded, taking the tray as he handed to Sasuke who smirked slightly. "Thanks, also, nice hat Shino. Didn't know that red and yellow would make a great combination for your attire." Sasuke said jokingly to Shino as he, Sakura and Naruto walked over for a place to sit down and eat. They left Shino a gasped.

"Alright, here's your burger Naruto, and here's yours Sasuke…" Sakura said as she handed Naruto the burger with everything on it, Sasuke receiving the one with only ketchup and tomatoes. They began to eat their food, chatting happily amongst one an other, occasionally throwing a fry at someone or an ice cube from their drinks.

"So, Naruto, I hear Hinata-chan might like you…" Sakura peeped out as she took a small sip of her diet Pepsi. Raising a brow, Naruto plopped a French fry into his mouth, shaking his head as he rested it on the palm of his hand, his elbow on the table.

"Nah, Sakura-chan, I thought she liked Kiba or Shino dattebayo…" he mumbled out, chucking in more fries into his mouth. Sasuke, listening into the conversation, took a bite out of his tomato themed burger, rolling his midnight black eyes at Naruto's stupidity.

"Baka, it's obvious that Hinata likes you. For god sakes, I remember in the sixth grade she was always looking at you during history! If that isn't admiration, then she's stalking you down." he added into the conversation, munching on his burger casually. Their pink haired friend nodded her head in agreement, sipping more of her beverage.

"I agree with Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Seriously obvious she likes you, even at a sleep over, when we played truth or dare and I asked her who she liked, she said you." replied Sakura, glaring at Naruto for his stupidity and lack of common sense. A small, but noticeable blush graced Naruto's lips, his hand raising to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"You really think she likes me…?"

"Of course we do dobe, if we didn't, we wouldn't be telling you now, would we? "

"Err…I guess you guys are right, dattebayo…" muttered the blonde haired teen, scarfing down the remainder of his fries. Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes in disgust at Naruto's table manners. Sasuke, being the awesome ignore-er he is, just ignored the whole thing.

* * *

**A/N: WOO! Wasn't that a fun chapter!? Anyway, keep on voting for what pairing you want! And stay tune for the next chapter of '_School no Jutsu'_! Till then, later!**


End file.
